For You I Will
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: When Aang prepares to tell Katara his feelings. Kataang.


I thought it was really weird that I wrote a songfic, since I really hate them usually. So, needless to say, you can just skip over the lyrics, or read them, or listen to the song while reading. I really don't care at all. Any\ways, I hope you enjoy my piece!!

P.S.- There is a HUGE twist!!!! Look at the genre. ;b

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Song **_For You I Will _**by Teddy Geiger.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_For You I Will_**

Aang was pacing in his room, waiting and wondering.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
_

He was waiting to get the feeing, the feeling he got almost every night at this time. It was an overwhelming feeling to tell Katara his feelings.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

Last night he had almost done it, only to find her talking to Sokka in her room. He thought about eavesdropping, but decided against it. What Sokka and Katara were saying were of no business to him.

But he had decided to tell her tonight, for he knew not much time would be left before the Fire Lord found them in this tiny hotel. As the feeling came to him now though, it was much more urging than the night before. He couldn't understand why this would be, but figured it was because he was so nervous.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

He tried practicing what he would say to Katara in the mirror. But, of course, he couldn't think of anything to say.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head_

"**Of all the times I could have been stupid, it just has to be now."** Aang thought miserably. But when he thought about Katara's big blue eyes, his confidence returned.

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

And as he got up from the floor where he was laying in frustration, he thought of how he had gotten used to looking at Katara without her noticing.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times_

Aang put on some more brightly colored clothes, remembering the joy in her beautiful eyes when she saw all of their new ensembles, and how colorful they were.

_no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

He started walking down the hall, his shoes making almost silent tapping noises on the stone floor. But as he was walking, he started to picture all of the horrible things Sokka would do to him if he found them kissing or something. "**No," **he thought, "**Katara is worth the risk."**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

He was glad that it was night, for Katara was so much calmer and more beautiful in the light of the full moon.

_If I could dim the light in the morn'  
And create a moon, I would_

And as Aang approached Katara's door, he felt overjoyed that he was going to tell her his feelings.

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would_

He suddenly wished that he had a present, anything that he could give to her. Aang searched all of his pockets and came up with a sort of shiny silver piece. He decided that it was good enough and tried to polish it more with his shirt.

_  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

Aang then puffed up his chest and put on as much bravado as he could manage. He confidently opened the door to Katara's room and started to stride in.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

But as soon as he walked in, he stopped short and gasped at the sight in front of him. Katara was lying in someone's arms, the arms of Fire Lord Ozai. She had burn marks all over her body, and it didn't look like she was breathing. Aang stared at Katara's limp body with tears falling freely down his face for a long while, then looked up at the current Fire Lord. Ozai was staring at Aang maliciously. Fire Lord Ozai then dropped Katara's body and charged all of his fire power at Aang, who was too shocked to even think about protecting himself.

_For you I will_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello again people! I hope you liked my story, and sorry if there was some typos, although there shouldn't be any. I told you that there was a big twist! Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeee review!??? Ta, Ta:D


End file.
